


A Kiss Can Mean A Hundred Things

by AnxiousCoffee (TheHallowedAngel)



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHallowedAngel/pseuds/AnxiousCoffee
Summary: A Collection of short stories written for an ask meme on tumblr I didn't get asked to write. You can go ahead and send any requests tothis tumblrif there's any more you want to see!This is the ask meme if you're curious!





	1. Casual Kiss (Rhodestead)

Will and Connor had been together for about twice as much time as people had known about it, so they had gotten very very good at sneaking around and reserving romance for the little corners and rooms that eyes rarely noticed. In fact, Will would even consider himself a master of subtle romance.

There were the well practiced, closely controlled brushes of fingers over skin as they passed by each other in the corridors, the lingering hands on shoulders that remained for long enough to suggest they were close but not too long as to raise questions, or even the way they would catch each other’s eyes every time they were in the same room and hold that gaze for a few seconds.

But now people knew, they had expertly told those they knew would spread the word so they could save their breath for the “I love you”s and “Good morning”s and little chuckles as lips caught foreheads and held them in place.

As Will passed behind Connor, who was sat at one of the computers presumably revising patient notes, he leant down and planted a quick kiss on the top of his head. Connor didn’t look away from the screen but a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips and heat flushed his cheeks a subtle red.

“Scandalous.” Maggie snorted, fanning herself jokingly as she watched Will approach her. He shook his head, smirking.

“I know, how dare I show affection to the man I love in a public setting. I should know better.” He could barely fit the words out around the urge to giggle at it all, and he and Maggie were soon laughing so hard they had to hold onto each other for balance.

It was all new to them both, being so open about being in love, but Will was grateful he didn’t have to hide in cupboards or empty rooms to kiss his boyfriend anymore.


	2. Kiss on a scar (Sevasey)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Themes of self harm in this one, read at your own risk

Everyone has scars. Whether they’re those little, pale marks on skin from a chicken pox you scratched too hard as a kid, or the angrier looking lines that spanned a good amount of your body from something more sinister. Regardless of size or origin, it’s guaranteed that if you look hard enough you’ll find a few.

But some people don’t have to look too hard, constantly catching them in mirrors or the countless things throughout the day that are just reflective enough to make out the marks. Those are the ones that usually have the stories you’ll only tell in the dark, tales of a stupid decision, someone who got too rough, or a time when it was pouring with rain but only inside of your head.

Matt was thinking about this as he traced over the smooth, white lines that littered his thighs, frowning deeper each time the brush of his fingers brought up a memory he had pushed to the very back of his mind

“What you doing?” Kelly asked as he walked around the bed, startling Matt with the sudden noise.

“Thinking.” he replied simply, voice dull. Kelly sat on the bed next to him with a thoughtful sigh.

“They’re ugly.” he muttered quietly, almost too quiet to be heard, and wrinkled up his nose. Tears welled in his eyes and Kelly wasted no time in wiping them away with his thumbs, holding Matt’s face in his hands.

“No, they’re not. They’re a part of you, and I love every inch. I love every rough patch and every scar and every weird mole that you’ve got, yeah?.” Kelly spoke in a serious tone but Matt let out a breathy chuckle, refusing to meet his gaze; Kelly scanned his face with soft eyes.

In a rare moment of spontaneity, Kelly released his cheeks in favour of resting his hands on Matt’s thighs and bent down to place feather-like kisses all along the rows of old wounds, and each time he did Matt’s heart jumped and his breath hitched. There was a deep blush on Matt’s face when Kelly sat up again, and he was watching Kelly with eyes similar to that of a deer caught in headlights.

“I love you, Matt, no matter what.”


	3. A kiss to distract (Brett/Foster)

“Em, I’m working.” Sylvie acknowledged the other paramedic with an unamused scowl, raising one eyebrow. Emily, in return, buried her face into Sylvie’s leg and groaned.

Sylvie was sat on the sofa, where she had been for a few hours now, and Emily was sat on the floor, previously quite entertained with her phone. 

“You can stop for a bit, c’mon, let’s have some fun!” she begged, voice muffled. Sylvie laughed and ran a hand through the loose strands of hair that had fanned out over Emily’s back, trying to bring some order to them. When she stopped Emily grumbled into her thigh and Sylvie laughed again, shaking her head and returning her hands to the keyboard of her laptop.

Groaning loader, Foster sat up straight against the sofa and pouted softly, letting her head hang back against the cushion and staring up at the ceiling.

“You’re no fun.” with that, she stood up in a huff and threw herself down onto the space next to Sylvie on the sofa, laying her cheek against the back and watching Sylvie type with quick, careful fingers.

For a moment everything stayed as it was, no sound in the room except for the rhythmic clacking of the keyboard and the sound of the radio quietly playing away to itself in the kitchen. Sylvie was humming softly along to the current song, a soft sort of peace crossing onto her face as she fell back into the world of work. When she get herself into this state of mind she looked so at ease, she stopped being Sylvie Brett who was working and started being part of the work.

Doesn’t mean Emily wasn’t going to do her best to distract her, though.

With a determined look on her face, Emily shuffled closer to Sylvie and rested her chin on her shoulder, earning a small acknowledgement out of the corner of an eye before Sylvie turned her gaze back to the screen. Smirking, Emily huffed against her neck and sent a shiver down Sylvie’s spine in all the right ways. The humming stopped.

“Emily.” Brett warned, though she was having to try very hard not to smile. Foster blew against her neck again and Sylvie tensed up, breath catching in her throat. She bit her lip, refusing to give Emily any more of a reaction. 

But she didn’t relent, pursing her lips and blowing harder and sending pulses of electricity throughout Sylvie’s entire body and dragging her concentration completely away from the words on the screen. Sylvie shook her head and denied her girlfriend any more satisfaction, but when Emily leant closer and planted a kiss on her cheek her hands stopped dead and her heart began to thump in her ears.

Red bloomed on her cheeks and she could feel the blood rushing through her veins, swallowing down the urge to whine as Emily continued to trail kisses down along her jawline and then tracing the nape of her neck, eventually working her way around to Sylvie’s collarbones, where Emily nipped at the skin playfully.

“Fine!” Sylvie said, loudly but not harshly, and closed her laptop screen with some enthusiasm. Sylvie shoved Emily off of her and pinned her flat to the sofa, pressing their lips together. 

If only Sylvie could say she was mad about being distracted.


	4. A kiss to wake up (Ruzwater)

Adam knew for a fact that Kevin hadn’t slept through a full night since they started this case. It wasn’t uncommon that a few of them took up almost permanent residence in the station if they caught scent of something big, but usually they made a point of trying to get at least 6 hours a night. Kevin though? He’d skipped the first night and gotten maybe 7 hours worth of combined sleep over the past three.

Adam and everyone else had fallen asleep at their desks, and when he woke up with a start only to see Kevin’s chair empty his stomach dropped through the floor. He hadn’t actually seen him for a small while, now that he thought about it, and suddenly there were all these insane ideas and worries that he had passed out somewhere unfortunate and somehow died. He dug the heels of his palms into his eyes and pushed himself up from his desk and scanned the room with wary eyes, spotting the sleeping forms of Antonio, Erin, Jay and Al but not seeing Kevin at all. Voight was stood in the doorway to his office, a cup of coffee in one hand and the other stuffed into his pocket. 

“He’s asleep on the couch, he’s been out for a few hours now.” Voight said, able to see the worry in Ruzek’s eyes even from all the way over there. The detective wilted a little, releasing a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding.

“Is he okay?” he asked, and Voight shrugged.

“No idea, but he needed it, I can tell you that much. I need you all awake though, we have a lead on the current address of a few of the suspects, we should check it out. I left you for as long as I could.” with that, he tipped his cup back and drank the rest of his coffee in three gulps, turning back into his office to close the door.

Not many people knew about Adam and Kevin being together, or if they did they didn’t comment, but Voight was very aware and very supportive. He knew everything that went off within his team, no matter how much they trusted him- which was something that had fluctuated a lot over the years.

Adam rounded the corner into the kitchen and settled his eyes on Atwater, laid with his back to him. Ruzek almost didn’t want to wake him, Voight was right when he said Kevin needed the sleep, and right now he seemed to be deep under. His shoulder would rise and fall with each breath, legs drawn up to his stomach and hands under his cheek.

As Adam got closer he could hear the gentle sound of Kevin snoring and it made his heart flutter. He really really didn’t want to do this, but this was the first major break in the case and there was no way they could miss this chance.

“Kev,” he spoke in a soft voice, placing a careful hand onto his upper arm and shaking lightly. “It’s time to wake up, man, we gotta go out.”

Kevin stirred, scrunching up his face, but didn’t open his eyes. Adam leant down and pressed a small kiss to his temple, earning an agitated grumble in response before eyes opened and he was given a disgruntled look.

“I’m sorry, but we found something, Voight wants us all to go check it out.” He sat himself on the arm of the sofa that Kevin had his head on and looked down at him with a soft smile. Kevin, in return, grunted quietly and stretched himself out, turning onto his back. 

“Give me another kiss and I’ll think about it.” he bargained, voice thick with sleep. Adam snorted and shook his head.

“Of course, big guy.” Adam muttered, more than happy to comply.


	5. A kiss to comfort (Halzek)

Ruzek turned again and a knee caught the base of Jay’s back, waking him up instantly. Bleary eyed and understandably pissed off, Jay had pulled himself up with the intention of having a go at Adam, but any anger bubbled away to nothing as soon as he caught the pain etched into Adam’s face.

The soft glow of the moonlight let in by the gap in the old blinds caught each bead of sweat on his face, lit up the tracks left by tears that had spilled over his cheeks and onto his pillow, and highlighted all of the fear and upset held in Adam’s scrunched up face.

For a few seconds he weighed up his options. He could wake Adam up and risk taking a punch to the face, or he could leave him to wake up alone and then comfort him, and when Adam whined and gripped at the sheets with frantic hands he snapped out of it; he couldn’t leave Adam like this.

With gentle hands Jay took a hold of Adam’s arms- right around the elbow -and called his name as loudly as he dare with the time of night. At first he thrashed about harder, fighting Jay’s grip, before his eyes snapped open and he gasped for air like he hadn’t taken a breath since he fell asleep. 

With frantic eyes he searched Jay’s face as though he didn’t recognise him, swallowing fear and tears and a rising scream all along with the urge to snatch his arms away and push himself into the farthest corner of the room.

“Jay?” he asked, voice wavering, testing the name. Jay let go of him and then pulled him up into a hug, running hands over Adams back as he slowly relaxed into the embrace.

And for a few moments they stayed like that, the muffled sound of Adam sobbing into Jay’s shirt the only sound running through the apartment. Jay held him as tightly as he could the entire time, whispering careful words into the top of his hair and working the tension out of his shoulders. Every so often Adam’s breath would catch in his throat and his chest would convulse like he was being starved of oxygen, and Jay would have to remind him to breathe slowly and let his lungs catch up.

They only separated after Adam had calmed enough to hold himself upright, though his chest still jumped every so often with something between a gasp and an hiccup. Jay took Adam’s face into his hands and coaxed his chin up to look him in the eyes, usually bright and focused, brown eyes now wide and unsteady.

“You’re okay, I’m here.” Jay leant forward and pressed a firm kiss to the middle of Adam’s forehead, stroking thumbs over his cheeks. “I’m here.” he echoed, quieter this time, as he drew away, settling the two of them down with Adam tucked against his chest.


End file.
